Kagami Azuma
"Warring Blades: Azuma angrily remarks that he is a swordsman. | birthday = October 21st | status = Alive | residence = Wano Country | alias = | bounty = | medal = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Kagami AzumaWarring Blades: Kagami Azuma debuts. is a resident of Wano Country and a self-proclaimed swordsman, utilizing the . Appearance Described as nothing more than a of Wano, Azuma is a boy with rather fine physical features that some may even go as far as to describe as feminine. He has a youthful appearance, signified mostly by his large and soft blue eyes.Warring Blades: Kagami Azuma debuts. His eyelashes are thin and straight. Azuma also has thin lips and relatively small ears. Azuma's hair is of a dark brown color and is quite messy.Warring Blades: Kagami Azuma debuts. He has a small ahoge that sticks out from the top of his head, and his forehead is covered by a spiky fringe, with several strands of hair reaching his eyes. In contrast with what his appearance usually depicts, Azuma most of the time carries some sort of facial expression, taking away from his soft appearance. Whether it be grinning, furrowing his brows, or raising them. Physically, Azuma is well-built, especially for someone of a relatively short height. He has very large and toned biceps and chest, that much like the rest of his body, are of a slightly tan complexion. His abs are well-defined, forming a six-pack and his lower body is equally fit. His usual attire consists of a sleeveless black tight undershirt, a red scarf, baggy black pants and shoes. He wears red arm braces, and around his waist, he ties a red skirt with a black gash. Gallery Azuma2.jpg|Azuma's general appearance Personality Azuma is a very casual person, as shown through his speech and mannerisms, not treating anyone in a special way regardless of their stature. He has no problems with insulting someone if he sees it fit, and may even act in ways that are considered disrespectful at times.Warring Blades: Azuma treats a merchant roughly as he asks for the details of the Kengoku. Though he can be quite cocky at times, and does enjoy banter as well as teasing others if he deems it right.No Swords Match: Azuma teases Li throughout their fight, calling him skilled for his age. While not being a battle junkie, Azuma does enjoy the occasional bout, especially if this is in line with his objective. Azuma has shown a certain pique for blades which at times, borders on an unhealthy obsession. When he saved a merchant from a thief, he was more worried about the condition of the blade stolen than the health of the man he had "saved".Warring Blades: After saving a merchant from a thief, Azuma ponders about whether the blade remained intact or not. Relationships Family Kagama Nishi: Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Fighting Style Mutoryu The '|無刀流, Mutōryū}} is an unorthodox fighting style, also referred to as the “No-Swords Style” because it's a martial art that aims to treat one's body as if it were a blade. The Mutoryu replicates the movements, disciplines, techniques and methods of the traditional forms of Kenjutsu, without actually utilizing a sword, and instead using one’s body. It follows the belief that anything and everything can be used to defend one’s self, and relying on anything except that which you were born with, is a fool’s errand. Since its focus is not on using a swordsmen’s arms, this prevents its practitioners to become too obsessed on the power a sword can carry, and instead focus on other teachings. In other words, it disciplines the human character, molds the body and spirit, while preventing one from submitting and becoming tied to a sword. An adaptable style, Mutoryu takes advantage of any circumstance. It has no predetermined, or rather, specific style. It varies from opponent to opponent, with every battle growing stronger. There are many different types of swords and a myriad of styles, and thus, many different ways of recreating these in Mutoryu. Mutoryu aims to breach the gap between a martial artist and a swordsmen, unifying them together. The limbs particularly, act as a weapon, generally utilizing strong yet paced hits. It utilizes thrusting and swinging techniques including axe kicks, palm strikes, and knife hand strikes to both attack and defend. Although these are the attacks that are mostly focused on, it is not unusual for the user to adapt and change their techniques. Mutoryu is quite deceiving, as Azuma’s outstretched limbs appear to have a much longer range than one would expect, allowing him to fight from a larger distance than most martial art styles and while it generally does not carry the raw cutting power thtn a sword does, it makes up for it in blunt trauma and strength. To use this style, a balanced posture that allows one to both attack and defend. This is one of the most fundamental aspects. A bad posture could affect the strength of the user’s swings, restrict movement and overall, ruin the effectiveness of the martial art. Its footwork is as or even more important than the handwork, as both most be performed simultaneously in the same action. This allows Azuma to approach and attack his opponents at lightning speed. In defense, the user abuses their footwork to stay in control of the situation and move around their opponent’s attacks. They also focus on misdirecting their opponent’s hits through the usage of their hands, until they are confident they can turn the tide around. Mutoryu users are also able contest weapon-based martial artists without much difficulty due to this. Some of his techniques include: * Haki Busoshoku Haki History Past Quotes Major Battles Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Wano Country Characters